


braids of orange

by hajimetooru_ittetsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with No Regrets, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimetooru_ittetsu/pseuds/hajimetooru_ittetsu
Summary: Isabel tries to get Levi to braid her hair, even though he doesn't know how to. Farlan helps.
Relationships: Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Levi & Isabel Magnolia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	braids of orange

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour haha, enjoy!

"Aniki!"  


Levi glances up to see Isabel leaning over the back of the couch, watching as he sits in his chair, polishing his knife. He raises an eyebrow at her, not stopping his cleaning. "What is it?"

She leans dangerously far over the couch, elbows digging into the worn leather, and Levi has to resist the urge to tell her to be careful. Isabel grins brightly at him, her orange hair for once not in her customary pigtails. "D'ya think my hair's long enough for me to braid already?"

Levi stares at her for a second then drops his gaze back to his knife. "I suppose."

"Sweet!" Isabel cheers. Farlan chuckles at her enthusiasm from beside her. "Aniki!" she calls out again.

Levi doesn't look up again as he says, "What?", eyes following the movement of the rag up and down the blade.

"Can ya braid it for me?"

Levi's methodical wiping falters. He looks up at her. "I don't know how to braid hair," he finally says.

Isabel's eyes widen. "Yer kidding! Ya can tie and untie knots of every single kind but ya don't know how to braid hair?" she asks incredulously.

Levi rolls his eyes. "Those are two very different things. Why would I know how to fucking braid hair of all things?"

Isabel turns to Farlan. "What about you? Y' know how to braid hair, right?"

"Of course I do," Farlan answers with a smirk. "Who doesn't?"

"Then get him to do it for you," Levi grumbles, going back to his polishing.

Isabel and Farlan exchange mischievous looks. "But I want aniki to do it!" Isabel insists, her green eyes imploring. "Please, aniki!"

Farlan nods from beside her, grin wide and playful. "Aww, come on, Levi. Isabel really wants _you_ to braid her hair. You're not gonna say no, are you?"

Levi cuts them both a glare that doesn't deter them at all.

"C'mon, aniki, please, please, please! I really want _you_ to braid my hair!" Isabel pleads with her hands clasped. "Even if it's messy, I'll still keep it! I just want aniki to braid my hair!"

Levi sighs in defeat. He'll never admit it but Isabel has him completely wrapped around her little finger. He can resist all he wants, but in the end, he can never say no to her.

"Fine," he sighs, getting to his feet. Isabel whoops in triumph as Levi leaves his knife and the rag on the table and walks toward them.  


Levi raises an eyebrow at Farlan. "Well then, teach me."  


Farlan grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write some fluffy Thug Trio <3


End file.
